


YohaDia Ficlet Hoard

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: A collection of YohaDia short stories and such. Works that wouldn’t fit just by themselves :<<Trigger warnings will be on the notes before each individual story if applicable!
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 23
Kudos: 48





	1. Bleak Outlooks

The street lamps overhead cast down light that shone on the ground of the wet streets. Dia felt a dull ache as she shivered from the cold.

Yohane walked besides her, looking bored as she carried a shopping bag. It was full of snacks the rest of Aqours requested for their sleepover. Yohane and Dia ended up being the ones who went to the shop to buy them because everyone else was in the middle of something. That and Yohane lost a game of rock paper scissors. Dia went with her to make sure she didn’t die

Dia hated this. Every second, she felt herself getting more and more impatient. It was still cold and raining. Her legs were growing tired. The way Yohane just wandered through the streets uninterested with one headphone earbud in annoyed Dia as well. She was carrying the bag though so Dia couldn’t really complain.

“Doesn’t it look pretty?” Yohane mumbled.

“What does?”

Pointing to the ground ahead of them Yohane spoke with a shrug of her shoulders. “The water makes the lights look a tiny bit like stars. Shit ones but still…” 

Dia looked. It kind of did. She hummed, scanning the scene in front of her over. “It feels more like an objectively bad painting from a depressed man living in New York or some other American city.”

“There’s a lot of them.” Yohane grinned, switching which hand held the shopping bag to give the other a rest.

“Shit paintings or depressed men?” Dia asked.

“Both.” 

“What a bleak outlook.” Dia sighed. It’s not like she didn’t have something similar. She was just better at hiding it and being hypocritical. Yohane gave her a knowing sly smile. Maybe not that good then. At least not where Yohane was concerned. “Come on. Let’s get back before I freeze to death.” 

Yohane swapped the bag to her other side. With her free hand she reached out and held Dia’s.

After a second, Dia squeezed it gently. “Not that I mind but… What’s the meaning of this.”

Yohane shrugged. “You seemed sad.”


	2. Cereal and Sweaters

“Is that a new sweater?” Ruby asked Dia when she came to sit by her on the couch. It was a lazy Sunday morning, Dia had made herself breakfast. Cereal.

The sweater in question was small and made with black wool. The sleeves were just a little too short for Dia.

“N-no.” Dia replied, quickly shoving a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

“You don’t usually wear black-“ Ruby looked her up and down before smiling. “I-it looks nice though! Just d-different.”

“Right…” 

The two of them fell silent. Ruby contiuned watching tv while Dia ate her cereal.

“It’s Yohane-chan’s isn’t it?” Ruby asked, not taking her eyes off the screen in front of her.

Dia coughed. “N-no.” 

Ruby didn’t say another word. She didn’t need too.


	3. Blanket

Dia held up a black blanket, so old holes had started to form. She glanced over at Yohane. “Yohane, this blanket is-”

Yohane grabbed and pulled it away from Dia, hugging the blanket close to her chest. “What about it?” She asked defensively.

Dia paused for a moment, raising an eyebrow. “I see it’s important to you.”

“W-well.” Yohane trailed off, her hands grasped at the blanket a little tighter. “Yeah…”

Not saying anything more, Dia wondered how easy it would be to get a blanket repaired. After a night of research, Dia figured out it would be possible though the blanket wouldn’t be the same anymore. Maybe if it got revamped into something else she could get Yohane excited about the idea. 

Consulting the two textile experts she knew, Dia called her sister and You for advice. 

Both of them said they were too busy to be able to take on the repair work but You linked her to a friend. It was suggested they apply another backing layer of fabric for strength and some decorative applique over the holes. Dia found some designs she knew Yohane would like. Very simple but they still kept with her Gothic Lolita aesthetic sense.

As the blanket was important, Dia decided to ask before doing anything. Yohane was pleasantly surprised by the idea. She couldn’t understand why Dia was going to all the trouble. To Dia, the answer was a simple: I love you that’s why.

The repairs took a while as You’s friend was kind of busy too. When the blanket was finally done, Dia folded it up neatly then held it out for Yohane to take. The excited smile on Yohane had made the cost of repairs worth it. Yohane took the blanket, holding it up and unfurling it to look at the design. She scanned over it for a second and Dia felt her heart stop. What if Yohane didn't like it? Then she’d be the one at fault for ruining Yohane’s favorite blanket. Great.

A grin that stretched from ear to ear appeared on Yohane’s face. She wrapped the blanket around Dia. “Thank you. For everything. You’re the best little demon I could ever ask for.”

Folding her arms, Dia felt satisfied. Okay it was more like smug but that didn’t sound as proper. “Well… Of course, I’m happy to do something like this for you…”

Yohane hummed before she tugged the blanket, pulling Dia towards her and into a kiss. Dia melted into it. 


	4. Scary Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: Mentions of death, Gore

Watching a horror movie may not have been the best of ideas. Yohane and Dia were expecting it to be bad. They’d laugh and Dia would probably end up pausing it to rant. That’s how all the others went. When faced with the rare gem of a genuinely good horror neither of them handled it well.

Yohane jumped at every little thing, tensing up and feeling paranoia grip her heart. Dia on the other hand became robotic, sitting just a little straighter and acting just a little more serious. She was good at hiding things but Yohane was better at spotting them.

Pulling Dia closer as they lay together in bed, Yohane sighed. “I can’t stop thinking about that fucking scarecrow…”

“Me neither!” Dia snuggling into Yohane, gripping tightly and searching for reassurance. “The way it was just the body of the little girl who went missing? That was awful and I can't help thinking about how something like that actually happened!”

“Yeah…” A shiver went down Yohane’s spine. “It probably has.”

“Can we talk about something else now?” Dia pleaded.

“Tomorrow there’s another episode of that Shiraishi drama out.”

“Hmm…” Dia was silent for a moment. Yohane wondered if her change of topics wasn’t good enough to distract but her worries were settled when Dia, opinionated as ever, spoke again. “It’s not as good as I hoped. Yuzuki’s the only good thing about it and honestly it's a waste of her talent.”

Chuckling, Yohane agreed. “Right? She’s the only one actually acting while everyone else looks bored. Even at the fucking funeral.”

“That scene was atrocious…” Dia let out a grumble of frustration. She rolled onto her back to stare up at the ceiling. “I know I… Spoke at length about it before but... It just gets worse the more I think about it!”

“We’re watching it just for Yuzuki.”

“I know…” Excitement crept into Dia’s voice. “I can’t believe I met her.”

“That’s another famous idol you’ve met, huh?” Yohane found it so fun watching Dia get fired up about her interests. “One day you’ll meet Eli.”

“Then I could just die happy I think.”


	5. Eating Worms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parents AU - Kaori is their adopted kid, shes about two and a half here?  
> It's softer than the content warnings make it sound i promise,,,
> 
> Content Warnings: Natalism, Referenced Animal Death

Yohane glanced out into the garden. Her kid, Kaori, was currently trying to eat a worm. Wincing, Yohane knew it was time to intervene.

“Kaori.” Yohane called out as she stepped into the garden. “Don’t eat that.” 

She knew she had to be stern here… Scold Kaori when she did something wrong, praise her when she did something right... It was simple enough... Becoming a mother was the hardest thing she’d ever chosen to be... Ruling the underworld was easier than this.

Kaori took the worm out of her mouth and held it out for Yohane. 

Shaking her head, Yohane spoke softly. “We don’t eat worms, we put them.” She pointed to the grass with a smile. “We put them here on the ground.”

Kaori dropped the worm on the ground. “Like this?”

“Yes, exactly well done.” Yohane gave her a quick head pat to drive home the reward praise thing.

“Why don’t we eat worms?” Kaori asked.

What was with this child and eating worms? Yohane wondered how to explain the answer best to a three year old. “Worm’s are dirty and we don’t eat dirt because dirt makes us sick! You don’t wanna be sick do you?”

Kaori shook her head.

“Also it’s not nice for the worm.” 

“Why?” Kaori asked.

“Because the worm is alive and has feelings. Would you like it if someone tried to eat you?”

“I would!” Kaori protested, standing up and dusting herself off. All it did was smear mud over her already filthy clothes. 

When Yohane adopted a tomboy she really did adopt a tomboy. 

Yohane grinned and did her signature laugh. “Kukukuku... You better run then because mommy is gonna eat you.” She did a fake lunge at Kaori who screamed then giggled.

A game of chase then ensued. Kaori was laughing the entire time as she ran around and around the garden. When Yohane finally caught her she kissed her forehead with a grin. “I got you!”

Kaori, through her giggles, cried out. “Noooo! Mama! Help me!”

Yohane gave her another quick forehead kiss before letting her go. “Mama’s not home yet.”

“When is she getting home?” Kaori mumbled, a pout appearing on her face.

Yohane checked her phone. “In about twenty minutes... Should we get you cleaned up first? You know how Mama is about dirt and your clothes are...”

Kaori looked down at herself. “S-sorry.” She started to randomly cry. 

“It’s alright. It will all wash off! And you had fun in the garden. That's the most important thing. Mama won’t mind, I promise.” Yohane scooped Kaori up into her arms.

“You promise?” Kaori asked.

“Yep!” Yohane offered Kaori a soft smile. “You can help me clean if you like?” 

Kaori nodded. Yohane knew she would be no help at all but she’d do one little thing like put a sock in the washing machine and that was enough. 

Yohane took Kaori back inside with a smile on her face. Cleaning them both up in twenty minutes would be a challenge but Yohane had done it before. Kaori was being cooperative this time, making it much easier. 

Just as they were done cleaning, the door opened and Dia returned home. Kaori ran to greet her with a big smile. Dia scooped her up in a big hug. 


	6. Performance

Yohane bowed to the audience, giving her best charming grin. It always ended up a little goofy but Yohane figured she was hot enough to pull it off. Probably.

She started out as a street performer, doing fake magic, fortune telling and cheap tricks. Time passed, people started to take note of her name. Now she had an entire stage to play with. Finishing off this weekend’s show, Yohane waited in the dressing rooms. Aside from the money and the thrill of performing there was one other thing Yohane looked forward to.

A soft knock. “Yohane-san! Kurosawa-san is here to see you.”

Yohane quickly patted her hair down and checked herself over in the mirror before grinning. “Let her in.”

Dia entered, holding a small bundle of pink hydrangeas. She smiled brightly at Yohane, handing her the flowers. It was always hydrangeas and always that same bright pink.  Dia mentioned something about them reminding her of her favorite’s eyes.

Yohane accepted them with a smile. “Kurosawa-san.” 

“Great show as usual.” 

“Kukukuku.” Yohane placed the flowers down on the side. She turned to Dia and pulled her closer. “I’ve got a more exciting show tonight for you, my little demon.” 

“Oh?” Dia quirked an eyebrow before she closed the distance. 

Yohane felt soft lips press against her. Heart fluttering, she ended up just smiling into the kiss. Yohane would make tonight’s performance something special. Just for Dia’s eyes.


	7. Sleepy Times

“You know, you talk in your sleep.” Dia mumbled as she lay down in bed and got comfortable under the covers.

“What?” Yohane asked, turning to face her.

“You talk a lot about your adventures in the netherworld. With angels, demons and other terrors. It’s strange how coherent it is…” Dia paused for a moment, remembering another detail. “And you suck your thumb sometimes.”

By the way Yohane tried to hide her face, Dia guessed it must have been bright red. How adorable. Dia chuckled to herself. 

“Shut up…” She whined weakly.

“It’s cute.” Dia reassured her, pulling Yohane into a soft hug. “I never noticed before because I always fall asleep so quickly but… The last couple of days I’ve gotten to see that adorable sleepy side of yours.”

“The last couple of days? Why, what’s up?”

Yohane was as sharp as ever when it came to things like this. Dia sighed, pushing her away. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Trouble sleeping again?” Yohane asked, ignoring all the warning signs. 

There was a long pause. Dia finally answered in a voice that was barely above a whisper. “Yes.” 

“I’ll pick up some pills for you tomorrow…” Yohane shuffled closer before kissing Dia gently. “But... If you want to tell your tale of woes… The great Fallen Angel Yohane is here and maybe will be able to use some of her dark powers to aid you in your lament.”

“You dork.” 

_ "You love it though. _ ” There was a smug tone to Yohane’s voice. 

Humming to herself, Dia grinned. “Do I?” She asked before pulling Yohane closer and into a deep kiss.


	8. A Leaf

A flash of red as an autumn leaf floated down. Yohane caught it. She held it up and peered into the fine details.

“You caught a leaf?” Dia asked, her breath creating a wispy vapour in the cold. “That’s good luck.”

Yohane dropped the leaf, letting it fall to the floor. She watched it land. A once beautiful green that soaked up life turned to a burning last breath. Now it became part of the detritus that would only rot and decompose. 

“Is there any reason why you dropped it?” Dia adjusted her scarf, pulling it up for warmth. 

Yohane shrugged. “It didn’t feel right to stop it. Like it had a path, and I just got in the way...”

“Is this about me not taking that job in Tokyo?” Dia sighed, tugging at Yohane’s sleeve to get her attention. “Because I told you-” She placed gloved hands on Yohane’s cheeks. “There will be other opportunities. Better ones that I- We can take together.”

Staring into Dia’s confident and loving eyes, Yohane sighed. “I just don’t want you to end up in the detritus…”

“Yohane what the fuck are you on about?”


	9. Wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little part 2 for a fic of mine called [Desires ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849662) It was an absolute fave and I never felt the part 2 could live up to it,,, So it's here in my ficlet collection instead,,, (Please read desires if you haven't I'm begging you. This wont make much sense otherwise and it's my best work)  
> 

Dia made Yohane a hot chocolate that was an over sweetened mess. Too many marshmallows and not the ratios she was used to. Yohane guessed Dia wanted to make it nice for her. The gesture was pleasing even if the drink wasn’t.

Settling back on the couch, Yohane slipped her drink. She burnt her tongue but it was strangely comforting. Her eyes were still red and her hair ragged but she tried to not think about it.

“Now. No lying to me this time.” Dia smiled at her as she walked into the room with her own hot chocolate. It had significantly less marshmallows. 

Yohane hummed as some sort of noncommittal agreement. She waited to see what Dia would do while wondering if they’d be there until the sun rose.

Dia took a seat and sipped hot chocolate. “Don’t-” She paused for a moment. “Don’t hold back okay?”

Another hum.  _ What a terrible thing to say. _ See? Not a second later and Yohane had already kept a retort back. 

“At least not around me…” Dia mumbled it under her breath with a hint of shyness.

“What makes you so special?” Yohane asked, wincing a second later. That sounded worse than she’d hoped.

Caught off guard. “N-nothing…” Dia looked down into the depths of her drink. “I… Just supposed that after everything we went through in Aqours that-” She cut herself off, aware her words were an unorganized ramble.

“Right, right… Sorry. Didn’t mean it like that...” Yohane shrunk down into the couch, feeling guilty. She hoped it would swallow her. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Are you?” 

Yohane blinked, questioning if she was or not. “Ah… The no lying thing, huh? I guess I’m not really sure…”

Dia hid her hurt so well. “I think I’d hate this in your situation so I don’t blame you.”

“I want to be glad I think… In the future maybe?”

A nod before silence. This wasn’t a conversation. It felt as dead as the moth lying by the lamp.

Yohane took a sip of hot chocolate. “Sorry I’m not making this easy for you, am I?”

Dia smiled. “I don’t mind.”

Yohane couldn’t believe it. There’s no way anyone could be that patient or nice. This was an echo of kindness, born of a guilty conscience. Nothing more.

Now this was actually happening with no apparent breaks, Yohane tried to figure out if she should just lean into it. Although she’d tried to forget, it’s not like she hadn’t had one or two similar fantasies. Dia’s dreamy voice was so temptingly comfortable on lonely nights. Now she could actually get a few flickers of attention before Dia grew bored...

Though that would be the worst part for Yohane. Things come and go. People change and so do the way they treat one another. Yohane had been left and betrayed before and she'd learnt to expect no less. What made Dia so special? 

Yohane realized she'd been in her own introspective for two long. She looked at Dia, to show her she was still listening and that she was still trying to do this. 

“Why were you out so late?” Dia asked.

“I like the feeling. It’s cold and lonely and it’s comforting…” Looking up at the ceiling, Yohane tried to figure out her reasons and answered. “I’m on my own, time slows to a stop and nothing feels warm but I guess I'm okay. I buy myself something sweet and rarely finish it. I just want the small thrill of having something new yet familiar.”

“I…” With a sigh, Dia rested her head on Yohane’s shoulder. “I don’t understand that at all.”

Yohane shrugged. “You ever just wanna go walk somewhere by yourself when you feel shitty?”

“That’s dangerous but… Yes, I suppose so.” Dia’s words were soft. Yohane’s reply was a shrug that fell in place of a sentence she knew she should be saying. “Will you come back with me?” Dia asked, her voice quiet.

“What so we can do this over and over every fucking night?”

“Sure. If you like.” Dia replied. It was a joke but seemed genuine. “Do you want to be stuck here?”

The ‘here’ was unclear. It made Yohane pause for a moment. Some desperation burned inside her, its flames flickering vulnerably. Fanning it, Yohane spoke.  _ “No.” _

Dia carefully went to hug her but Yohane pushed her away. “Dia, don’t.” For once she was scared. A longing ache hit, she looked to Dia, wanting something despite refusing her affections. “I don’t want to be here…” 

To Yohane, the ‘here’ was now clear. It meant everywhere. Dia’s sad expression showed she understood to some degree at least. 

“I’m so tired. I can’t stand it anymore. It hurts so much and I just… I keep trying and  _ yet.”  _

“You’re always unlucky?” It was suggested and it worked well so Yohane nodded. Dia continued. “Things aren’t getting any better are they?”

That broke Yohane a little. Her head hummed as her mind cluttered with emotions rather than thoughts. Face twisting, she turned away and held back somehow. “A lot of people have it worse so I’m just whining.”

“Yohane…” Dia seemed unsure. “You’re allowed to care about your pain but If you ever want something meaningful to hang onto, you could aim to get better and try to change that for a few people...”

Yohane stared for a second. “I’d like that actually.”

“You’re remarkable, Yohane.” Dia smiled. “You could do so much.”

It hurt to hear this. Yohane shook her head. “No I'm not… I can’t. I-” She started to falter. Dia tried again, offering a hug. Yohane tentatively took it, feeling herself relax into a soft embrace. Getting choked up, Yohane whimpered as she realized Dia could probably break her right now. She hoped that wouldn’t happen. 

“Yohane.” Dia spoke softly, her hands gently stroking Yohane’s hair. “I’ve got you. I promise it’ll be alright.”

“It hurts…” Yohane mumbled, trying to hold back her tears. She’d unraveled now. “Fuck. Dia it really hurts and I don’t want to do any of this anymore. I don’t want to be here.”

“I know. I know it does. I’m so sorry.” 

Yohane couldn't hold herself back. She sobbed into Dia, desperate for the comfort she was giving. Yohane closed her eyes, steadying herself. Her voice came as low as a whisper. “You’re just going to leave me now after you get bored and it’s going to hurt so much…”

“You’re pushing me away, Yohane.” Dia spoke sternly. “I’m trying to stay but you’re not making it easy. You never talk to any of us anymore and when I come around the first thing you do is try to get rid of me.” There was a dry laugh that lacked any joy. “I even offered for you to come back with me and you refuse.”

“I know…” Yohane pulled Dia closer. “I suck at being honest but… God please don’t leave me.”

“I won’t so… Come back with me?”


	10. Decorating

Dia puts up a Christmas tree. Yohane decorates awfully. Dia leaves it like that anyway and kisses Yohane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Written’ as part of the IFHell’s Christmas event!


	11. Ready.

“Come on!” Yohane whined, tugging Dia forwards. “Dia! Please!”

The moment the snow settled, Yohane had wanted to go out and play. Wrapping herself up in a black scarf, she hoisted a big red plastic sled over her back and dragged Dia up a nearby hill. 

“Couldn’t you have asked You-chan?” Dia asked, not impressed in the slightest at what Yohane was trying to get her to do. Her boots sank into the snow making some childish part of her remember that feeling of leaving a trail of fresh footprints. The thought caused her to smile, just a tiny bit. “You’re so enthusiastic about this…”

“It’s sledding! Of course I am!” Yohane pulled at Dia more. “Come, my little demon, ride on this blood red Chariot of Destruction and descend with me?”

Dia glanced down the hill then back to Yohane’s beaming smile. It was hard to say no. “Alright. Only because you seem so excited.”

“Yes!” Yohane pumped her fist up into the air. She placed down the sled and grinned. “You’re going to love this!” Dia shot her a weary look but Yohane missed it because she was already sitting herself down at the back of this sled. She patted the space in front of her almost frantically.

Dia sat down and Yohane wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Okay well she was enjoying that so maybe all this wasn’t too bad.

“Ready?” Yohane asked in a rare moment of consideration for others' feelings.

“Ready.”

With that, they took off. The sled raced down the hill, and Dia felt it speed up. The rush of Adrenalin and icy chill made her smile in surprise. Yohane had instically tightened her embrace, holding her more firmly. The sled continued to whizz down the hill and over a slight bump. Dia felt her stomach lurched, her lips curled up even more. Okay, she was loving this.

The sled slowed as it reached the bottom of the hill. It dragged painfully for a few moments before coming to a halt. Dia turned to Yohane who had a big grin on her face. 

“See!” Yohane shouted, all excited. “I was right!”

“You were..” Dia replied, climbing out the sled and dusting herself off. Snow cascaded down from her coat. “Are we going again?”

“Do you want to?” Yohane asked, seeming a little surprised.

Dia nodded, offering her hand. Yohane took it and she was pulled to her feet. They wandered back up the hill and Yohane, with her luck, slipped at least twice. Dia had to take the sled from her, hoisting it over her own back. How light it felt was surprising but not when you considered how it was made of plastic. Keeping an eye out for any more of Yohane’s falls, Dia carried on trudging up the hill. Eventually they got to the top and readied themselves for another descent. 

“Ready?” Yohane asked, barely able to keep her excitement contained.

“Calm down.” Dia replied as she felt herself being pulled closer. “I’m ready.”


	12. Rambles and Kisses

Dia sighed, glaring daggers at something on her phone.

“What’s wrong?” Yohane asked.

“Okay so.” Dia paused for a moment, looking at Yohane with a seriousness unrivaled by anyone but a Kurosawa. “This new school idol group doesn’t know what they are doing and it kind of infuriates me. Would it kill them to ask someone who has a shred of marketing experience to give some advice so I don’t have to see such pathetic attempts as their introduction videos? It’s not hard. 

“The fact that they have risen in popularity to the stage they are at now is insane and disgusting. Lazy attempts that don't even deserve to be called school idols getting lucky will be the downfall in overall production quality as they slowly lower the standard.”

Yohane chuckled, listening to Dia’s every word and finding her passion captivating. Moving forwards, Yohane quickly kissed her. 

A few seconds passed. Dia pulled away. “What was that for?”

“You’re cute.”

Dia stared at her, seeming to grow a little frustrated. “Are you even listening to me?”

“I am, I am!” Yohane reassured her, trying to come up with a reply to the intense rant. “The quality won't fall that much right? Like people will still like the ones that actually try.”

“Yes, of course, but with so much over saturation, the groups that put effort in often get drowned out.” Dia sighed, tilting her head back. “Then, like I said, you just get the slow and painful decrease in everything. I hate it but as always, it is inevitable.”

“Like death.”

Things paused for a moment. 

“You are so depressing,” Dia replied, her lips curling up into a smirk. She faintly sighed, closing the distance between them and kissing Yohane again.


	13. Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some uhhh suicidal thoughts tw I guess?

“Do you ever just want to burn this unstable world to the ground?” 

Dia looked at Yohane as they sat together on the sandy shore of a beach long forgotten in the winter misery. The cold night air hummed around them, choking everything but a little campfire let some warmth and hope survive.

“What do you mean?” 

Yohane sighed, her gaze not leaving the flames that wavered in the dark. “Do you ever think this is just not worth it?”

“What’s ‘this’ exactly?”

“Everything.” Yohane picked up a stick, using it to poke at their little beach bonfire. Warm sparks drifted into the air, falling onto the sand where they became dull. “I want to give in to heaven’s control sometimes. Let god take me and turn me into his image. Kill every part of me but make me whole at the same time… You understand what I mean?”

“No.” Dia reached out, holding Yohane’s hand in hers. “I don’t want any part of you to be killed and I don’t want this world to burn. I like it here with you.”

Yohane looked to Dia, staring for a moment too long before going back to the fire. “Right… I don’t think god gives a shit anyway. Like, I was cast down so I guess he hates me.”

“Then he’s a fool.” She reached out, holding Yohane’s hand. “You’re so much stronger like this. A sovereign Fallen Angel, who's simply remarkable.”

“You’re way too nice to me.” Yohane leaned against Dia, resting her head on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and stilled for a moment as the night lulled. “Why do you forsake god for me?”

“You know I follow shinto beliefs so I don’t really care for these Christian metaphors but... your happiness is paramount to me. I would kill god for you if needed.”


	14. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless kemonomimi fluff written in 15 mins for a daily challenge - Dia's a rabbit while Yohane's a fox ><

Yohane had spent the last minute admiring the rabbit ears atop of Dia’s head as they sat together in their college’s library. They were supposed to be studying but Yohane couldn’t help but notice how Dia, when concentrating, kept flicking one of her ears as her eyebrow furrowed. 

They looked so cute that she just wanted to touch them and let her fingers feel the soft fur. Just the thought made Yohane’s fluffy fox tail wag a little however, she knew Dia would never allow such a thing. Still, some daring part of her decided to ask and try anyway.

“Hey… Dia-san?”

“What is it Yohane?” Her ears perked up as she turned her attention away from her studies. 

“Can I touch your ears?”

They instantly drooped and Dia met her request with confusion. “Can you do what?”

“Ummm…” Yohane felt a little bit of heat rising to her cheeks. “I want to touch your rabbit ears…”

Things stilled before a sigh cut through the air. 

“Fine,” Dia answered after a long while.

Surprised, Yohane hesitated, staring at Dia longer to see if it was a joke. It turns out it wasn’t. She slowly reached a hand forward and gently touched the base of one of the rabbit ears. Wow, it really was soft... She started to gently scratch at it, enjoying the feeling before using her other hand to touch both ears at the same time.

As she got distracted by the feeling of the fur, a whine came from Dia. “Y-Yohane-san that’s…”

Pulling away, Yohane looked to see the red blush that rested on Dia’s cheeks.

“Sorry.” Yohane bit her lip, her ears pulled back and flattened against her head in her guilt.

“It’s okay…” Dia glanced down at her notebook, picking up a pen and going back to studying as usual. After a little while, she mumbled something quietly. “It felt nice.”


	15. Nothing's Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for some paranoia and insomnia musing here

Yoshiko always hated training camps. 

There was something about the new surroundings that just made her feel on edge. Night would fall and insomnia hit her. She would lie awake for a little while before growing bored and wandering around the school. The bleak blackness terrified her though she pretended to like it. 

Yohane was a creature of darkness, with dominion over midnight. Yoshiko was a coward who would jump at shadows. 

The distant howl of a dog made her eyes go wide before she willed herself to be calm. The school was locked and the others were nearby. She was okay right?

As if to answer, she spotted a figure in the distance and it sent anxiety cursing through her. Her heart pounded in her chest because she saw them walk closer and Yoshiko shrunk down as her eyes darted around looking for something. A way to run; a way to be safe.

The figure turned out to be Dia who spotted her and called out. “Yoshiko-san?”

“Dia-san?” 

Yoshiko paused her music, taking out the headphone earbud. To her displeasure the fear was still there. 

“What are you doing here?” Dia came to stand in front of her, gaze forever harsh. “It’s late and we have a busy day tomorrow. You should be sleeping.”

“Shouldn’t you also be sleeping?”

A sigh filled the air as Dia crossed her arms. “I came out here looking for you.”

Yoshiko glanced away. “Oh.”

“Obviously something’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Yoshiko replied on instinct, shooting Dia a grin as if to prove it.

“You sure?” Dia offered her hand out. When Yoshiko took it she was pulled up to her feet. “Well I’m not going to press you but you should come back and try to get some rest.”

“Thanks…” Yoshiko scratched behind her head. 

She let Dia lead her back to where the group was sleeping. Yoshiko watched as Dia carefully and quietly headed over to her own futon, mindful not to wake anyone else. She sat down, looking back at Yoshiko who was just lingering in the doorway nervously.

Dia gave a smile and with that Yoshiko gained some relief. She knew she should get some sleep. Finding her way to the shark sleeping bag, Yoshiko got inside and closed her eyes. She tried to force her mind to be quiet as worry still echoed.

Eventually it faded to a dull ache and Yoshiko slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the IFHeaven Wake Up Challenger event - Easy-7: Write LL characters in the middle of an idol training session/camp


	16. Koi

Yohane yawned a little as she got out of bed and ready for the day. She came down to see her wife in the gardens of their home in Uchiura. Dia was sitting on her heels at the edge of a pond that had been surrounded by stones and vibrant green. Inside the waters they kept a few little koi together. However, as time passed they weren’t so small anymore.

Coming outside, Yohane wandered up to join Dia at the edge of the water and watch as she carefully cast high quality feeding pellets for the fish to eat. There was a bright smile on her face as she stared down at the koi.

“Morning.” Yohane called out sleepily before she walked up and stood by Dia.

“Good morning,” she responded, not looking up from her task as she threw more pellets into the pond. “I’m just making sure the fish are fed.”

“Have you watered the plants?”

Dia nodded her head. “All done. I like getting up and doing them before you get the chance sometimes.”

“Why?” Yohane shot her a confused look as she came to sit on her heels next to her. Dia adding a little competitiveness to their normal balance of daily repetitive rituals was odd.

“Because sometimes, I want to do everything so you don’t have to and then bring you breakfast in bed or something.”

Yohane rolled her eyes. “When I try doing that for you, you always get up even when I tell you not to. You’re such a workaholic. It’s very annoying.”

“Have you come to insult me?”

Yohane just let out a hum in agreement and stuck her tongue out teasingly. Dia kissed her quickly before pulling away and staring into her eyes a few moments with an adoring smile on her face. Then she seemed to remember herself and went back to feeding the koi.

“I’m gonna make breakfast.”

“No.” Dia glared harshly. “I’m making you breakfast.”

Yohane sighed, standing up and ignoring Dia. “It’s alright.”

“No.”

With that, Yohane stalled for a moment. She could whine and protest but it wouldn’t do any good. Dia was the type to never let things go. In the end she put up with it.

“Why do you look so unhappy?” Dia asked.

“We’ve been together so long and yet I still get surprised every time you do stuff for me.” Yohane bit at her lip. “I don’t trust it. I feel like my bad luck is going to ruin things. Ruin us. So I like to do stuff so I can keep it down.”

“That’s irrational and I’m making you breakfast.” 

The finality in Dia’s voice made Yohane give up. That as well as the fact she didn’t really mind in the first place. Sure psychological complexes still lingered but breakfast was nice.

“Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge event time ! Easy-3: Write a fic with characters aged-up over ten years :>>


	17. Alright

It was a rainy Sunday late morning when Yohane awoke to see Dia was not there. Normally she would be lying in bed or just have woken up. The commotion of her getting up and out of bed would rouse Yohane and they would both greet the morning together. Sometimes Yohane wanted to sleep in a little later. Sometimes Dia let her.

Most of the time it was business as usual. Their lives never stopped even on a weekend, but it was what made them both happy. This Sunday was different though and Yohane really wanted Dia with her. Reaching over for her phone, she went onto recent messages and shot Dia a text explaining that she needed her to return or else she’d be cursed.

The message she got back was a  _ ‘so curse me then’ _ and Yohane thought about divorcing Dia right then and there. She sent a one word text back which was more like a whine as she dragged out the last letter of Dia’s name.

Time passed with no reply and Yohane pouted to herself. Just when she was about to send another text, the door opened and Dia came inside. She stood at the foot of the bed with a hand on her hip. Her eyes looked at Yohane, who was still very much cozy in bed, before she sighed.

“What do you want?”

“Rude. That’s no way to treat The great Fallen Angel, Yohane.” An eye role was the only reply she got as Dia refused to hearken. Still, Yohane was relentless. “I demand retributions for such cruelty.”

Dia walked over to the side of the bed, quickly bending down to give her a kiss before waiting a moment. Yohane stared up into her eyes, seeing how they shined with delight. It was moments like this that she really realized just how much Dia loved her. They lingered in the moment for a little while before Yohane broke it with a question.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m cleaning the bathtub.”

“Can’t you do that later?”

“My darling Yohane, I adore you but I’m not going to stop cleaning to give you attention. Quit whining and put up with it.”

“You’re so mean to me.” Yohane pouted before sitting up in bed and stretching. She blinked a few times, trying to get herself ready for reality. It took a few moments, but she accepted her morning of leisure was over. “You’re cleaning the bathroom?”

“Mmm-hmm.” 

“Do you want me to clean the rest?”

The most charmed smile appeared on Dia’s lips. “I would not say no.”

Yohane stood up, yawning before shooting Dia a smile. “Alright, I’ll do it. Go relax and read or something.”

Dia echoed the smile. “Alright.”


End file.
